The First Ever Quarter Quell
by loring638
Summary: This Is the story of a boy named Trevor. He is a vegetarian living in the time of the first ever quarter quell. How will he handle it? Will he actually become part of the Games?


**Hey this is my first Hunger Games fic and my first piece of writing in a few months so please be gentle with the feedback.**

**This is the story of the first Quarter Quell in Panem. This is the story of a boy named Trevor.**

I woke to the sound of the whistle signaling the beginning of the workday as I did every day. It was to be a day just like any other. Just like any other day, I was to drag myself out of bed at the work whistle, get everything I needed for the day in order, then head downstairs to the dining hall in a half hour for breakfast.

After washing up and dressing down, I left the comfort of my room to join my family at the table we always sat at. It was near but not directly in the center of the dining hall. Just like all the others, it had been assigned to us by the Head Peacekeeper in our village. He wasn't the Head Peacekeeper of all District Three, but he was still pretty high up.

As always, I was the second of my family to make it downstairs. My mother had always been an early riser and therefore naturally beat me to breakfast every morning. I took my regular seat directly across from her while we waited for my two sisters and my father to join us.

After the usual ten minutes of waiting, they all appeared together. Both my mother and father were slightly overweight, but my mother was more pear-shaped whereas my father's weight was more concentrated in the gut. I was the oldest of their three children. The younger of my two sisters seemed to have inherited all of the physical aspects of my mother; the shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, the pear-shaped figure, the slightly shorter than the norm stature. Even down to the shape of their noses was the same. The elder of my sisters had the same figure as me. We were both unnaturally thin. On me it looked unhealthy while she seemed to glow from it. Both of us had dark brown hair, but the comparisons stopped there. She was almost a full foot shorter than my formidable six foot, three. She had hair to the small of her back while mine didn't even pass my ears. Another thing was that both my sisters and my mother were unnaturally beautiful while my father and I were somewhat less appealing. Both of us wore glasses, he was balding and even without the glasses; I wasn't exactly Panem's next top model.

As was the usual, when they sat down, I stood up to fetch our meals from the pickup. Each portion was the same regardless of weight, height, physical need or even age. That's just how it was in District Three. The only exceptions were those people who chose to abstain from eating meat. I was one of those people.

I grabbed my tray from the designated counter and piled the four trays for my family on top of one another. I walked back to our table and set each one of their trays in front of them. I sat down with my own tray and tucked in trying to get through my breakfast as quickly as possible. All the more time to be alone.

I didn't particularly enjoy my family's company. It's lucky that I got my own room whereas my sisters had to share. All siblings of the same gender were required to share a room.

They didn't really understand my decision to be a vegetarian, no matter how many times I explained it to them. I wanted to prevent things coming to harm because of me. The thought of something dying in order to feed me revolted me from the moment I learned where meat came from.

The thing that first tipped me off that today was not a day just like any other was what, or rather who, appeared on the dining hall's big screen.

It was President Snow himself. His hair was jet black and he seemed to be in the prime of his youth, though by now he was at least in his late forties. This was maybe the third time I've seen him besides his appearances in the Hunger Games. He began to speak. As was always the case when President Snow spoke, I felt my hands grow cold and my mind go blank to anything except _that man_.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem. As I'm sure you know, this year marks the twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games and the first ever Quarter Quell. Tonight, there will be the drawing of the card. An event that will only happen four times a century. What happens for this event is I, as the president of Panem, will draw a card written by the first Gamemaker to remind the districts what a mistake it was to rebel. On this card will be a special condition regarding to the Hunger Games. So until tonight, I bid you all farewell and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The seal of Panem appeared and the anthem played, which we were all required to stand for.

I bid my family farewell. I ran upstairs to fetch my schoolbag. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I walked swiftly as I always did towards the front door. I opened the door and took my regular breath of fresh air. This was all physical habit. I'd gone through this routine so many times that it was basically muscle memory now. While my body performed its usual duties, my mind was whirring with what President Snow had said. What did he mean "special condition"? Did he mean that there was going to be a rule change? Or was it just that this Hunger Games was to be an execution of twenty-four children instead of twenty-three? I guess I would find out tonight.

My regular school schedule passed without incident until lunchtime. This was the time I dreaded most of all because I needed somewhere to go without being noticed. I tended to blend in with the wall most of the time and that was fine with me. Of course, my ideal location was the library. There, I could read up on my favorite subject; Hand-to-hand combat. My parents were always joking with me about how they were sure I must have been switched at birth with their child and their child was now in District Two. Everyone around here was into electricity and engines, but I wanted to know how to rely on myself, not machinery that could fail at any moment.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur of numbers and oil until the final bell rang signaling the end of school for the day. I was glad it was over because frankly, it was more boring than my dad. And man was he boring!

I took my regular path home and headed straight upstairs to work on the homework I had been assigned that day. Once the whistle signaling the end of the workday for the workers and the beginning of dinner for everyone sounded, I pushed away from my desk and bounded down the stairs faster than usual. I wanted to hear what President Snow's announcement was.

Another surprise that day was that when I got to my family's table, my dinner was already on the table. I was the retriever of food for our family and they all knew that. Deciding not to make a big deal of it, I mentally shrugged and dug into my dinner of spaghetti and no-meat-meatballs.

It was slightly ominous how President Snow appeared on the big screen almost as soon as the last mouthful was swallowed in the Dining Hall. Behind him was a boy of about twelve years old dressed in a completely white suit matching that of the President's. He was holding an average sized wooden box with its lid off showcasing the near fifty envelopes within the box.

President Snow spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem. I am about to select this year's special condition for the first ever Quarter Quell." With that, he reached over the box and selected the envelope clearly marked with a 25. He broke the seal on it, took out the letter and read it in a clear voice.

"On the Twenty-Fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children are dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every District will be made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who will represent it."

Nice. Make us feel even more broken down than we already are. Make us choose who gets sent to their death.

Meanwhile, outside of my head, the people in the Dining Hall are all staring at each other, wondering who they'll have to vote for. It's highly doubtable that anyone will vote for their own child. Everyone over eighteen will have a vote. People under twelve will be totally unaffected. It's the people in between who have the most to worry about.


End file.
